Bulletproof
(A/N:If you are confused about Elizabeth's relationship with Diona, read Just So Things Make Sense, Elizabeth's point of veiw, the backstory'' ''to her life. If you want more of a mystery, read Traitor, sequel to Runaway, Leslie's point of veiw, explaining about the same thing, though not so explanatory as Just So Things Make Sense. Read Danger Zone! Second book in the Other Side trilogy, sequel to Bulletproof) Chapter One Outcast I am not bulletproof. I am not human. I am not demigod. I am not monster. I am demi-titan. I am Christina Bloom, daughter of Kronos. Shocking, isn't it? I bet you never even knew Kronos had a kid with a mortal, did you? Well, here I am. Everyone knows Percy Jackson. Everyone says he's a hero. A hero for what? Did he even think about if Kronos had a child that cared for him? I guess not. Murderer. I think of Percy as one. Murderer. I have no place to go, because they killed my father. So I am forced to go to Camp Half-Blood. A shameful title. I'd rather be on the Princess Andromeda.Too bad I can't be. If my father was right, what will happen next will be better. Surely, the demigods shall not win this time. And I will be there. When I walk into the camp, I hear laughter and whispers. "Did you know she's a daughter of Kronos?" "Too bad for her." "Her dad is probably on strike- oh wait- he's in Tartarus." It take me all my willpower not to run them through with my sword. More laughter. I will not be able to survive. "Stay in here." Percy says, pointing to the cabin. It is a plain log cabin,with a bed inside, also a toilet, a sink and a bathtub. I glare at him. " I hope you die, Percy." I say. He looks surprised. "Why?" "You killed my father." Percy purses his lips. "Christina, you don't understand. He was evil. He killed a lot of demigods." "Demigods! That's all you care about. Maybe mortals and satyrs, too. Your point of veiw isn't always correct. From your point of veiw, demigods who joined Kronos are evil. Well, NEWSFLASH! They want their parents to have even a small throne on Olympus. They want their parents to be spoken of, not neglected. Kronos was helping them do that. He was a savior, in a lot of ways. And you killed him." "It's different now. I- can you just get in the cabin?." I got in, and shot him another glare. Murderer. Chapter Two Captured I am in the prison cell. Maybe I overreacted a little bit, Kronos couldn't be dead. Gotta look at the bright side of things. I'll get better, then I'll run away, and I'll kill every demigod they throw at me. My father might be able to form a body again, and we'll kill that stupid oracle. I am just lying on my bed, surveying the room. It's surprisingly comfortable here, but I might've just been like a prisoner on the Princess Andromeda. I hate it here. Around noon, a guy comes in and throws a plate filled with food on the floor. It shatters, and the guy laughs like crazy. I take my knife and throw it at him. It slashes his face, and he stops laughing. Idiot. That's what you get. He runs off, locking the door of my cell, probably telling Percy to take my weapons away. He tries to, I'll kill him. No mercy. Besides, even if Percy came, he wouldn't even be able to find my weapons. Even if his obnoxious girlfriend tries to. Demigods are stupid. That's why I never liked Luke. The door swings open, and Percy stepped in. "Why did you do that?" "Get out of here." "Why? Nobody's out there, they're all in the dining pavilion." Huh. Intresting. "Get out." He comes closer, and I slow time down. He looks like he's walking through quicksand. "Goodbye, Percy Jackson." I run out. Chapter Three Free I am sprinting through the camp. I make a stop at the camp store,though, and I steal *Drachma *Mortal money, ($500) *Nectar *Ambrosia *Spare clothes *Dried beef *Dried fruit *Saltine crackers *Cans of soup *A jacket *Hiking boots, waterproof *Sneakers *A canteen filled with water *Three extra water bottles *Canned sausages *A bag to put everything in. I don't even feel the slightest bit of sorry for this camp. I run out of the camp, finally free. Chapter Four Queen Sess I go to the drachanae's place,to meet Queen Sess. She was a friend to my father, and an ally to me. I have no friends. Hopefully, Queen Sess will recognize me and take me under her wing. It is also protected by magic, but I can get in easily. I have titan blood in me. A drachanae are slithering around, squealing when they see me. "Daughteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ooooooooooooooooooooooof Kronoooooooooosssssssssssssssss!" I smile at them. A drachanae slithered to me. "Illlllllllllll take yooooooou tooooo seeeeeee Queeeeeeeeeeeen Sssessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss." I followed it. Queen Sess was in fact, waiting for me. "Dauuughter oooof Kroooooooonossssssssss. Welcoooooome toooooooooooo myyyyyyy paaaallllaaaaceee." "Thank you, Queen Sess. I have come to discuss-er, the matter of my father. Did he say what was true?" Queen Sess nodded. "Theeeeeeeeeeeeeee giannnnntttttttttsssssssssss revengggggggggggggggggge issssss nearrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. " "I wish to side with them. To avenge my father. Hopefully one day he will be able to form another concious body...." "He'ssssssss gonnnnnnnnnnne. Butttttttttttttttttttttttttttt thissssssssssssssssssssss newwwwwwwwwwwwww plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan isssssssssssssss smarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrter thannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn yourrrrrrrrrrrr fatherssssssssssssssssssssssssss eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr wasssssssssssssssssssss." This must be good. "I wish to side with them, then. I wish to side with the giants." Queen Sess nods approvingly. "Resssssssssssssssst. Eattttttttttttttttttttttttt. Thennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn atttttttttttttt tennnnnnnnnnnnnnn yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu coooooooooome. Warrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr counnnnnncccccil." "Thank you, Queen Sess." "Chillllllllllldddddddddddddddddd offfffffffffffffff Krooooooonnooooossssssssss. Letttttttttttttttttttttttttt ussssssssss hopeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuu areeeeeee asssssssssssssssss goooooooooood aasssssssssssss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr fffaather." I get out of the room. I feel right now. Chapter Five Council The day passes quickly. It is now night. I dress in a black dress, hiking boots, and a hoodie. I put my weapons on a belt. I have 10 weapons in all. *Half mortal steel, half celestial bronze knife. *Silver knife *Stygian iron knife *Imperial gold knife *Celestial bronze knife *Silver shruikan *Stygian iron shruikan *Imperial gold shruikan *Celestial bronze shruikan *Ora anemostrovilos (Time Twister.) Silver,stygian iron,and celestial bronze sword.. Stores a person's memory when killed with that sword. Can twist time to a place in dead person's memory. Turns into a charm bracelet with a scythe on it. All of these were presents from my father. The mortal steel and celestial bronze knife from his own scythe. It has the same power the scythe can do. It is very deadly. I will not give them up for anything. They were last gifts from my father, memories of him. I know in my gut it is time. Time for the council. I walk to Queen Sess's palace. I see different monsters going in -telkhines, emposai, giants, evil skeleton warriors. I just follow them all. There is different chatter all over the place. A telkhine stands up from the crowd. "Porpyiron is rising. Hera is captured. The wolf house is where she is!" Everyone cheers. I cheer with them. The same telkhine continues- "We have sent storm spirits to that idiot satyr, Gleeson Hedge! They will take care of the new demigods!" More cheering. "The gods will not win this time. We shall finally tear Olympus down, brick by brick! And the gods will take their rightful place in Tartarus!" The cheering grows to a cresendo. The telkhine sits down. A laigistronian stands up. "Daughter of Kronos. Welcome to the council." "Thank you." "Khione has gotten information from a demigod, Jenny. Daughter of Dionysus. They have tortured her and gotten little explaination." Some booing, mostly silence. "She is tremendously hurt, but has gotten away to Camp Half-Blood. Unfortunately, Khione is not here with us to share the news." Some monsters begin to have pouty faces. "Aeolus has begun orders to kill all demigods. Hopefully that will help us. Lyacon is on the move to seek out the demigods,the new demigods if they escape the storm spirits, which is highly unlikely. Any other information we have not occured. Anything else?" Silence.Then- "I have information." A beautiful woman stands in the doorway. Her lips are curled up in an evil smile. "Khione." The laigistronian muttered. "I know the second, so called Great ''Prophecy. I know the Hunters of Artemis are tracking Lyacon down at this second. Before I reveal anything else, I will take a seat." She sat down. Monsters are chattering. "The second ''Great ''Prophecy." "Well,what is it?" Khione glared at the monster who spoke. It cowered in it's seat. "''Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes beware the Doors of Death." Now there is a ton of muttering. "She also revealed my daughter, Isabelle is at Camp Half-Blood. Filthy little traitor! But, I shall give her one more chance." Khione glanced around nervously. "I must go. My father, Boreas, expects me. And- daughter of Kronos. Nice to see you joined the winning side." Then she left. The laigistronian speaks again. "So! Anything else?" Silence. "Council adjurned!" Chapter Six Hospitality As soon as I got into my room, I was greeted with some empousai and drachanae. They set a warm bath for me. "Thank you." "Daughter of Kronos." the emposa said. They left. On the bath, there were chocolates and a book. A gourmet dinner wasset on the table beside it. Warm clothes anda fluffy-looking bed rested next to it. This is weird. I never knew monsters had hospitality. Oh well. I de-clothed, and stepped into the bath. Ahhhhhh. I could get used to this. I helped myself to chocolates and the book wasn't that bad. After that, I dressed in the clothes they set out and ate the meal. It was a type of spagetti with a loaf of garlic bread,steak, and fresh juice. Then I tucked myself in and finished the book. If only Camp Half-Blood could be like this. I so needed this. I finished the book and drifted to oblivion. Oblivion I was all alone. Alone. You can see for miles and miles. Emptiness. Loneliness. Voices all around me. Unseen speakers, voices all around. "Hello?" The word echoes. "Is anybody out there?" "Out there?" "There?'" I scream. What was happening? Rumble,rumble. '' ''The worls is crumbling. RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! I run, the world crumbling from beneath my feet. I am falling. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I. Wake. Up. Chapter Seven (A/N: This is 2 weeks after Christina arrives at Queen Sess's palace.) Allies I walk outside, in a gold t-shirt and black skirt I stole from the camp. I put my old sneakers on. A girl is outside my room. She had blue eyes and wavy, jet- black hair. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth. Daughter of Oceanus." "Christina. Daughter of-" "Kronos. I know." "Sooo..." "You know there's another demititan here, besides us?" "Who?" "Diona. Daughter of Hyperion." We snickered. "Hyperion was the titan who turned into a tree, right? Deafeated by stupid satyrs and that idiot Percy Jackson." Elizabeth sneered. "Yep." "How come you or Diona weren't at the council meeting?" Elizabeth looked shocked. "You ''were at the council meeting?" I nodded. "What happened?" "Oh, you know, some other stuff.... and I met Khione." Elizabeth looked like she was in awe. Then a gong gonged. Elizabeth snapped out of her trance. "Come on. You can tell me at breakfast. I'm starved." We walked to breakfast. Just as we reached the place, Elizabeth cackled. She pointed a sharp looking fingernail at a girl. "''That's Diona." This girl had chocolate brown hair, golden green eyes, and she wore a flowy gold dress. I laughed. Was this girl an idiot, or what? You never wear flowy dresses if you want to alyways be battle ready. "My father always said that a person who wasn't battle ready should just kill themselves to save every one else." Elizabeth giggled. "That's a good one." Then she stopped. "Uh-oh." "What?" She pointed behind me. Diona. Chapter Eight Lies "Hmmm. Diona!" Elizabeth cied, faking joy. "Hey, guys!" "We were just going to the bathroom." "Okay." Elizabeth steered me out of the room, into my room. "I hate her, she's so annoying!" I just nodded. "Woah." I whirled around. A tray full of hot, delicious looking breakfast was on the bedside table. I could see Elizabeth eyeballing it. "Just take a freaking strip of bacon!" She did. We just sat in my room, eating breakfast. A drachanae slithered into the room and placed a second breakfast tray on the table. We were almost finished with mine, so we ate everything. Yum. "You're so lucky, Christina." Elizabeth commented. "How?" I asked. Elizabeth streched out on my bed. "Everything in your room!" I slouched down on the small couch next to the bathroom. I smiled smugly. Elizabeth hugged a over-fluffed pillow on the bed. There was a knock on the door. "WHO IS IT??????" Elizabeth schreeched. The door opens. It is Diona. Elizabeth groans and buries her face in the pillow. Diona looks cheery. She stands in the doorway. "Go away!" Elizabeth mutters. Diona looks confused. "I-I do not understand. Are you still upset about what happened back then? I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Elizabeth groaned even louder. I glare coldly at Diona. "You are not welcome here." Diona looks more and more confused. She is starting to cry. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean-" She ran out. "Is she gone?" Elizabeth asked. "Yep." I replied. Elizabeth got out of my bed, went to the door, shut it,and locked it. Then she went to the bathroom. I went to my bed. "DUDE!" I yelled. "WHAT?" Elizabeth screeched. "You ripped my pillow!" Elizabeth's face popped out of the bathroom. Her face is red. "Sorry." she mutters. I throw my pillow at her. Chapter Nine Newcomer It is almost noon. There is a commotion outside my door. Elizabeth and I spent ages catching up. "C'mon." I said. I unlocked the door, and we went outside. We just followed the flow of monsters. Finally, we reach the place where they are all gathered. I walk through, they make a path for Elizabeth and I, respectfully muttering "Daughter of Kronos." We stand in front of a girl. She is tense, and she has short, golden hair and dark blue eyes. "Who are you?" Elizabeth asked. The girl's lips shaped into a smile. "I am Amaranth Radia, daughter of Krios, titan of stars,constellations and the South. Unfortunately, he is dead. Killed by a demigod." She said the words in disgust. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looks surprised. "I agree. My father was killed by Percy Jackson. He was Kronos. But, not exactly dead. Just, um...... destroyed." Amaranth rolled her eyes. "As if that helps anything. By the way, call me Ame." "Hi.... Ame." Elizabeth says. "Hello." "Come on, Ame. We'll show you around. And if you don't know this place, this is the drachnae's hideout. I'll take you to the palace. Come on!" Ame looks a little uncomfortable, but she soon starts following me. I could see her face as we walked around. She was home. The End If you liked it, put a message on my talk page. I hoped you liked it! :) For next book, read Danger Zone. Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:MonkeySlippers Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Betrayal Category:Kronos Category:Tragedy Category:Traitor